


A Slave for You

by boxcaracer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dark Fleur, Dubious Consent, F/F, Multi, Slave fic, Were!Peen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxcaracer/pseuds/boxcaracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur knew that Hermione belonged to her the moment they met. Now with the war over she comes to claim what's hers, whether Hermione wants it our not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter books or the movie francize. This is my first attempt out of the Glee 'verse so I'm nervous about putting this out there. First of all I'm American so I'm sorry if I butcher the British slang and English in general isn't exactly my first language. So if you notice a mistake please feel free to comment. Warnings there will be some dub-con and BDSM in here. I read a review somewhere asking for a dark Fleur story and it stuck in my head. This is my attempt at it hopefully its enjoyable. Alright kiddies on with the show.

 

 

 

 

_**Hermione**_  Granger looked up at the deranged Death Eater, Bellatrix as she lay on the hard stone floor. The mad woman cackled out her chilling laughter as the other Death Eater's around her taunted the former school girl. By her appearance on the outside, Hermione appeared to be calm and collected but on the inside she was whimpering like a scared little girl she is. She cursed the boys' stupidity that led to their capture and dropped her in the surprisingly dainty hands of the most notorious Death Eater alive.

She swallowed lifting up her chin, silently daring the older woman to do her worst. Which she had done already, because Hermione has the scars to prove it. Bellatrix gladly took the challenge, and made the younger woman scream in pain. Although it did take Bella a little over two hours to finally get a small whimper to fall from Hermione's closed lips. It took less than an hour after that to get the sweet scream of pain that she was waiting for. The screams never stopped after that.

In a painful haze she heard a voice stopping the torture after five hours of grueling pain. Hermione was thankful for the interruption but she was unable to place the angel's voice. Although it did sound familiar and Hermione still heard it in her dreams calming her fears away.

She woke up later in the infirmary at Hogwarts dazed and confused. She felt hands gently push her down and accented voice, "Lay down Hermione you need your rest."

Hermione whimpered, "Don't hurt me, please."

She placed a feather light kiss on her forehead, "I would never hurt you my love but you need your rest."

Hermione groaned blackening out again. When she back around to her mind was better focused. She saw a dark figure in the corner of the room and starts to scream. She heard feet rushing into the infirmary. She tried to bat away the hands that tried to hold her down. The only that was clear was her need to get away from the smirking figure.

It took several calming potions to get the girl to listen to Bellatrix's proposal. It seemed the whole capture and torture thing of Hermione was a ruse to throw Voldemort off their plan to deflect. But in Hermione's opinion Bellatrix went way too far when she carved in the word 'Mudblood' on her arm or whipped her bloody. It had to appear to be authentic Bellatrix said because her Dark Lord was watching, Hermione thinks bitterly. He had spies everywhere in the castle; she scoffs because she later found out that Voldemort was out of the country at the time of her capture.

Even though she appeared to be contrite over her actions Hermione knew better than to believe it. She could still feel the cold stone on her belly when Bellatrix tore off her shirt and flipped her on her back. She can still feel every painful strike of the whip on her skin. She can still feel the knife felt cutting into her skin. She can still hear the small moans Bellatrix breathed in her ear after every whimper that fell from her lips. She can still feel the way Bellatrix grounded her wet core on her stomach leaving a wet trail on her skin. But the part that disgusted her more was the fact that she was also turned on by this. She can feel how wet and throbbing her center got as she fought her bodies reaction to the pain.

That was the thing that kept her up at night not the torture itself but the fact that she wanted Bellatrix to fuck her hard. At that point she didn't care that Lestrange was the enemy, no she cared that the mad woman woke up something that she never knew existed. Something that she still pushes to back of her mind only to accept in the dark of the night while she's alone in her bed.

She tells everyone who would listen that she just wishes the nut job didn't have so much fun carving into her skin or whipping her back. Further denying to her the fact that she liked it, loved the pain of it all and that she needed more of it. More of the sweet torture Bellatrix gave to her.

She hated the fact (or so she tells herself) that every time Bellatrix caught her alone the mad woman taunted the girl. Whispering in her ears about how she dreamed of how Hermione's skin felt underneath her as she begged her to stop. How Hermione's body withered underneath her and her nipples harden when Bellatrix grounded her soppy wet pussy on her stomach. How Hermione's body trembled underneath her when her knife cut into her fragile skin. Of course Hermione denied it refusing to admit she loved this part of their dance. Refusing to admit she sought out the very places she knew the mad witch and sister would be.

Whenever Narcissa would catch her alone the refined woman would back her in the corner and cup her center. She would laugh as she applied pressure to the aching clit shaking the walls that Hermione built of that night. Narcissa would promise in a sweet voice that they will finish what they started that night. She promised that Hermione would be their bitch and that she will love every minute of it. Hermione shook her head as she pushed the laughing woman off of her but the witch's laughter chased her as she ran away.

The only thing that really hurts Hermione is the word 'Mudblood' that was curved permanently in her skin, more than actual pain (because like I said she won't admit that she revealed in the pain.) She just couldn't make the word disappear from her arm leaving a visible reminder of the sick little thoughts that are in her head. But no matter what she tried no spell she said or potion she made, it still stayed mocking her every day. Taunting her, making her wet when she allowed her mind to wander back to that night.

Not even the great Professor McGonagall or Madam Pomfrey could find a healing spell or potion to get it to fade after seven months of trying. McGonagall and Pomfrey told Hermione that Bellatrix used a curse knife to curve up her arm. That was why they were able to heal her back without leaving any scars but the one on her was going to be there for the rest of her life.

They did try to comfort her by saying that it was a small price to pay to win the war. Hermione looks down at her arm, a scowl marring her features. But they weren't the ones with the constant reminder on their arms, now where they? Nor were they the ones that had to endure Bellatrix's insanity even if it was just for a little while. No matter the short length of time it still left her waking up screaming every night. She just wished that the Black sisters could somehow pay for the crimes they did to her, but they were too valuable to the Order and the ministry. Their vast knowledge of Voldemort, his Inner Circle and the rest of his allies was enough for them to turn a blind eye on Hermione's mental suffering.

But that was six months ago and now that the war was finally over Hermione could relax because the good guys actually did win. Some people, like her, paid for more than anyone else. But it's okay because Lord Voldemort is in the ground rotting away along with most of his Death Eaters. While the rest of them were in the wind after he fell to an experience opponent as tried to avoid being capture. It was all thanks to the two women that haunted her every night and Draco because when all hope seemed to be lost for their side they switched sides at the last moment giving the Order the vital information they needed to win the war.

Hermione snorts the once feared Black sisters became the saviors of the Light. Because of that they were the only ones that managed to stay out of Azkaban. The whole Malfoy/Black family was pardon for their crimes and their records whipped clean. All except for the Lucius because even if he hadn't been killed during the final battle defending his master, he would be rotting away in a jail cell with the rest of them. Narcissa hated the man she called her husband enough to exclude him from the deal that they struck. Hermione even witness the elegant witch laughing as they carted him away while the rest of the family watched. It chilled her to the bone, the glee in their faces as they all but danced when that retched man went to his new home.

The really funny part was that Bellatrix is the one in charge with leading the search for the fugitives. The Order figured since she was the one that trained most of them then she should be able to find them without any problem. She was doing a good job of it too because after it took all the Aurors three months of fruitless searching while Bellatrix accomplished what the others said to be impossible. Within just a week after being of her assigned the task she led the charge to capture five of the top ten most wanted including Fenir and Snape.

It turned out Bellatrix and her sister weren't the only double agents within the Order ranks. Snape tricked the mighty Dumbledore into believing he was down for the cause and later killed him. Right now those two are rotting away in Azkaban forgoing a trial. Bellatrix took a large amount of satisfaction parading around the greasy haired weasel around the ministry, blooded and broken as the wolf's stilled body floated alongside of him as Hermione watched from her darken corner. By accident of fate or pure bad luck the former school girl always seemed to find herself exactly where the she or her sister would be (still in denial after these months.)

Right now the bushy haired girl, no young woman since the war killed whatever innocence she had left, was in Australia watching her parent's house near the beach. She silently stared at the happy picture the older couple made without their only daughter. But she has no right to feel sad or depressed because she did this. She's the one that made the decision to erase her from their memory. It doesn't make it hurt any less though and it doesn't make any sense that she's been torturing herself for almost two weeks now.

She ran away from London earlier in the week with her tail between her legs after the Black sisters appeared in the small secluded cabin in the woods that she rented to get away from the public eye. But that was something she didn't want to think about right now because Hermione was pondering over a safer dilemma, whether or not she should take the spell off of her parents since war is over and the danger should be gone. But is it really over? There's still Death Eaters out there at would get even with her through her parents. The danger might never really go away. She might never get her parents back because they can't protect themselves against magic.

Then there's the fact that she was kind of being stalked by the Black sisters. They could easily use her parents against her to get her to do whatever they want her to do. That of course would give her an excuse to give into her dark desires without admitting that she wanted it. That she needs it as much as she needs to breath now.

Hermione stood up from her spot on the beach brushing off the sand from her pants sighing, because she has finally come to a painful decision. She must leave her parents as they are for now, until the danger was over for good. Until she could make the sick feelings that the Black sisters brought out of her. None of the Grangers were safe until she got control over that part of her mind and finally got the Blacks out of her head for good.

Now was time to go she must go tell her favorite professor that she doesn't plan on continuing her education, at least for the time being. Hermione deserved some time to heal from all of her wounds, seen and unseen. Hermione knew that the Professor will be disappointed that her favorite student wouldn't be finishing her last year but it needs to be done. She can't focus on the all of her loses if she wants to get better. No she must keep her focus squarely on releasing the hold that the Black sisters have on her. She must do that without putting her parents in danger no matter how much it hurts to let them go.

"I'll miss you mum and Dad and I love you," she whispers.

She watched as the older Grangers laughed near the surf for a while, wishing she had the strength to turn away. Smiling, Hermione recalls a memory from her youth. It was almost exactly the same as this. Her parents playfully running away from the tide but in her memory a young Hermione was laughing alongside of them. Running away from the chilly water as her father winked and pushed her softly into the water. Jane Granger mock scowled at her husband and lifted her little girl up in her arms. Her mother whispered in her ear and they turned to her husband, and on the count of three both Granger girls pushed him into the water. Her Mom carried her as they ran away from the laughing man. He picked himself out of the water and chased after his girls. They played in the beach long after it got dark only going inside when Hermione was about to turn blue from the cold.

Hermione shook her head blinking back tears as she watches the similar scene unfold before her. Hermione takes in a shuttering breath before given them one last longing look, "I love you. I promise this isn't forever but it has to be this way for now."

She cleared her throat before turning away, each step she took a painful reminder of what she was giving up. When Hermione was clear from the beach and any prying eyes she apparate away without glance back at her parents one last time. The young woman appeared in front of the gates at Hogwarts she hesitated before entering the warded area. She takes a deep breath before continuing through the gates. She heard twigs breaking to her right, but as she turned around to investigate she's knocked unconscious by a stunner before she even has a chance to draw her wand.

* * *

_**When**_  she woke up, it felt like days later her arms sore and aching, Hermione finds herself chained to a painfully familiar wall. She was scared because this feels like the manor all over again and the feeling she tried to deny comes flooding back again. Hermione struggled against the chains as she starts to panic, whimpering pitifully as her heart started beating hard. So hard Hermione was afraid it would burst from her chest.

"Someone help me!" She screamed even though she knew it's useless. If the people who are holding her were the ones she feared there was no help coming "HELP! Someone anyone, please help me!"

Hermione screamed her throat raw for hours until she heard heels clicking on the floor outside of her cell. She whimpered low when an eerily familiar cackle bounced off the wall sending chills her to the very bones and utterly terrified her. The bushy haired brunette started yanking on her chains harder in a futile attempt to escape bruising her wrist.

"Oh no, no, no," she chanted denying her body's reaction.

Her wide terrified eyes were glued to the door as she prayed that her biggest nightmare wasn't coming true again. As Narcissa and Bellatrix walked into the cell, Hermione felt her heart stop, "Let me go, you bitches! I knew it was a mistake to trust you," her voice hoarse after all of her screaming. It sounded weak and small even to her own ears, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

The sisters were eerily quiet but it was their eyes that frightened Hermione, cold and emotionless as they stood still at the door. All three women started at each other two seemed smug while the hazel eyes stared at them frighten and teary. When the blonde finally broke their staring contest she smirked and with a flick of her wand it left Hermione naked and cold chained to the wall.

Hermione struggled uselessly to cover her body, "Oh gods no, no. Just stay back," she whispered when the sisters moved closer. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Bellatrix cackle echoed throughout the cell as she moved closer gleefully circles her prey, "Oh looky here Cissy Muddy has a fit body." She taunted the scared girl, "It's a damn shame that a body like this was wasted on a girl like her, huh Cissy? And didn't I tell you Muddy that we weren't finished with you yet? I have plans to destroy this body and put it back together again like Humpty Dumpty."

The blonde chuckled at her sister's antics the blonde as she caresses Hermione's perky breast, "It would seem that her pathetic muggle parents did something right Bella. Yes you're right sister her body was made to be abused." She winked at the scared little girl, "We meet again Ms. Granger, if I didn't know any better I would think that you were stalking us."

Hermione bites back a moan refusing to think of how good it was starting to feel, "J-j-just let me go I promise that I won't tell anyone if you let me go. I swear."

Devious fingers toyed with her hard clit, "But we never got to finish with all of our fun the last time you were here Muddy." Bella's voice mocks, "After the effort we put into getting you here, it's bad manners to deny us our fun. Must be your Mudblood up bringing that's made you lack manners."

"Why are you doing this? Is this really worth your freedom after everything you did to keep it," Hermione desperately implores. All the while willing her body not to notice feel how good it felt to have Bellatrix's finger on her clit or Narcissa's hands on her breast. "Just let me go, please."

"No I don't think we will Muddy not only because I don't want too but because you belong to a very good friend of ours. She's practically family," Bella licked the Hermione's ear. Her laughter mocking the confused girl when her body responds against her will. "It's a shame that we can't fuck this tight little cunt. I mean not yet at least not until she breaks you in than you will be shared with us."

A familiar voice startles the trio, "Are you sure about that cousin?"

For the first time since she woke up Hermione felt like she was going to get out of this. She smiled at the approaching witch pleading softly, "Oh thank god please Fleur help me get out of these chains."

"Do be quiet Hermione. Don't speak unless you're given permission," she slapped the girl lightly across the face.

Hermione cries out more from the shock than being in pain. She stutters, "W-w-what…"

"Cissy, Bella testing out the merchandise already," she mocked the sisters as her eyes fall to the blonde's hands fondling the girl's breast.

The older woman shrugged innocently, "Sorry my dear but they were just there so you can't blame me for playing with such a pretty little toy."

Bellatrix snickers as her knife appears out of nowhere and she knick her side then licking up the blood. She gives an exaggerated moan, "Hmm you taste good for being dirty Mudblood."

Hermione cried silently, "Why are you all doing this to me?"

They laugh at Hermione confused crying only getting louder when Fleur slaps her again, "I said no speaking Hermione." Fleur stroked her face cooing when the younger woman breaks down further, "Aww  _mon petite_  don't cry. Although your tears are lovely but I'll explain if that makes you feel better. I'm Veela but you know this yes?" Hermione nods her head slowly, "Everyone thinks that we're dangerous and only out seduce men but  _non_ we cannot help that men are drawn to us. Veela is a strong creature and longs for someone to submit to us in every way and be our mate. We don't care if that is male or female as long as they are submissive to us. Its seems that she has chosen you Hermione."

Hermione shakes her head, "Why me?"

Fleur shrugs her delicate shoulders, "No one really knows it instinctually. It's the beast in us that chooses our mate."

Hermione sniffed, "You could have just asked me out instead of doing this and what about Bill. He is your husband. I'm sure that he will have something to say about you kidnapping his brother's best friend," she shook her chains to emphasize her point.

"He was a marriage of convenience so that I can stay in this country and to keep an eye on you," Fleur smile was sultry letting her finger trial down her face. "I have known that you were mine since the Triwizard Tournament when I saw you across the courtyard but I wanted to wait until you were old enough before I claimed you."

Hermione bites back a moan since the sisters were still keeping up their ministrations on her body. "And what about them?" She tried to move her body away from the prying hands.

Fleur chuckles, "They are old family friends. We go back several generations but no one knew not even the great Dumbledore nor did any of your professors know who they were to the Delacour family." She kisses Hermione's tear stained cheek, "I had them bring you in when I felt that it was becoming too dangerous for you to be out there with those idiots Harry and Ron. I cannot have my mate out there in danger because of a couple of fools."

Hermione shook her head spitting out venomously, "I'll never be yours Fleur because you disgust me. All of you disgust me."

Fleur smirked, "I love that spirit Hermione but I'll love breaking it even more."

Bellatrix cackled taking her sister's arm as she backs away, "And I'll love seeing you break Muddy, Fleur." She was positively gleaming as she conjures up a chair for her and Narcissa, "Just promise me that you'll break her hard and make it hurt."

Hermione glares at the deranged witch, "You all make me sick…"

Her rant was cut off by a moan when Fleur slid a finger into her wet passage. The French witch was practically purring when she reached the younger brunette's barrier, "I see that barbarian Krum nor Ron didn't get you in bed. I'm happy because I would've hated to have to hurt them because this is mine. It's always been mine Hermione."

She shook her head fighting her body's reaction, "Nooooo. I don't belong to you. I don't want to be here."

The sisters sat on the other side of the room hungrily following the movements of Fleur's hand when Narcissa quips deciding to put her two cents in, "Do try to say that without moaning next time dear. It would make it more believable until then we don't believe you, pet."

Hermione forgot how to form words as Fleur thrusts her hand into her breaking her virginity. She closes her eyes not wanting to see the smug grin that she was sure was on Fleur's face.

"That's it  _mon chéré_ your body loves this, " Fleur taunts. She removed her hand only to enter Hermione with two more fingers stretching her out more.

Hermione moans struggling to keep her body still, "Stop please."

The blonde witch thrust her hand harder and harder into Hermione, hitting her clit with every thrust, "But I can't  _mon ami_  your body is telling me go on," Fleur's voice dripping with false sincerity.

Hermione whimpered feeling the pressure build, "No it's not."

"Then why is your pretty little pussy flooding my hand? Why are your walls pulsing around my fingers? Hmm," the French witch taunted. Her accent got thicker as her arousal grew with every thrusts of her hand harder, pounding Hermione's pussy. "Why do I hear your breathy moans?" She leans her face closer, "Now enough of this non sense gave your mate a kiss, my love."

The younger girl turned her face, trying to bury her face in her arm but Fleur pries in out of her hiding spot. She squeezed her chin painful, "Lesson one you will never deny me what I want. This can either be painless or I can make it hurt so badly." To prove her point Fleur removed her hand hitting her aching center hard, all in one movement.

Hermione cries out, her voice strangled with tears, "STOP!"

One, two, five hits later each blow landing harder, "I'll stop when you kiss me of your own free will."

Hermione closes her eyes and bites her lip refusing to give in, "No."

Fleur hits her seven more times, landing in different areas, "I can make the pain stop if you just give me one little kiss."

Hermione whimpered her thighs and pussy burning after every stinging blow. Her jaw ached because of Fleur firm grip. She knew that the blonde could easily force a kiss but the French woman seemed to want it to be giving freely. She tried to hold strong but after five minutes of continuous strikes Hermione caved. The only sounds she heard through her pitiful cries were the voices of the Black sisters shouting encouragement to their blonde friend.

Unable to handle the pain anymore, she breathed in a shuttering breathe and she whispers a defended, "Okay."

The blows stop just as abruptly as they started, "I'm sorry love but I didn't hear you over the sounds of slapping skin and your cries."

The brunette swallowed hard. Fleur somehow made her little dig sound really sexy, "I said okay."

She lets go of Hermione's face and smirks playfully, "Okay what my dear?"

"I'll give you a kiss," she whispers.

The French woman smirks, "I want a real kiss not a halfhearted one that you would give an aunt."

Hermione nods closing her eyes and puckers her lips slightly. She flushed at the mocking laughter coming from the other side of the cell. Fleur smirk widened as she leans forward to brush their lips together. Hermione breath catches at the first touch shocking her making her feel weak. Fleur deepened the kiss sliding her fingers back into Hermione's core. She flicked her tongue over Hermione's bottom lip asking for entrance. Hermione sighed opening her lips for the dominate blonde's tongue.

Fleur fucked Hermione's mouth and pussy in the same hard pace. Hermione's eyes were closed tightly as she continues to fight the overwhelming feelings Fleur was giving her. She moans losing the battle that has with her body when her hips start to move tentatively at first with Fleur's hand matching her rhythm.

Fleur lifts her mouth briefly, "Yes that's it Hermione move with me, fuck yourself on my hand."

The younger women whimpered canting her hips faster meeting every punishing thrust. The pressure in her belly builds until she was screaming into Fleur's mouth. Her body started shaking as her walls clamped down trapping the blonde's fingers. Hermione comes hard again when Fleur flicked her hard clit. She's shocked and appalled at her body reaction to Fleur's invading fingers.

She turned her head away still moaning at the aftershocks. Fleur turned her head back fighting for another kiss. She tried to resist but she's helpless and gives into the questing mouth. Their tongues duel for control. Fleur chuckled against Hermione's mouth as she took control over the kiss. After a while Hermione's lungs were screaming for oxygen and she tried to tear her mouth away but the stronger witch held her in place. Hermione whimpered and struggled weakly against the chains hoping Fleur will let her go.

She forgot about the sisters in front of her until she heard Bellatrix's chilling cackle and Narcissi's cool taunting voice interrupts her thoughts, "Yes Fleur I can see how much she hated that. After coming that hard it leaves no question to that fact."

This only renewed her fight as she struggles harder in vain against her chains and the mouth dominating her,  _how come this woman doesn't need to breath like I do_. She sees spots behind her eyes and the pressure in her chests tightened as she feels herself fainting away. The tears flow faster,  _this is it, this is how I die. Death by kiss, Ron will have a good time with that one._

Mercifully Fleur lets go of Hermione's lips, leaving her to greedily suck in that precious air. The French woman laughter bounces off the walls, "I could have done without the commentary from you too but yes Hermione seemed to hate the way my fingers fucked her pretty little pussy. It was cute how you thought that you had a choice in the matter. Live or die it's my choice Hermione and the sooner you accept that the better it will be for you." She licks her tears moaning, "You taste good  _ma petite_  I wonder what you taste like sitting on my face after you lick my pussy of course."

The chains finally disappear and the girl falls to the ground landing on her knees. Crying Hermione tries to regain feeling back in her arms. After the pin picks died away she tries to crawl away from the witches hovering over her, "Stop please no more. I can't do that its unthinkable."

Fleur pushed the weakened girl down with her foot sitting on her back. Once again her lungs felt under pressure, "Get off of me."

The other three woman laugh at her weak attempt to get away. The unusually silent Bellatrix speaks up for the first time since Fleur took Hermione. Her voice a teasing sing song, "You're going to be mark like the animal you are."

Hermione felt her strength waning further, "No, no, no please don't just let me.

Fleur stroked her hair softly before pushing it aside for a better view of her back, "I'm going to burn my mark into you, Hermione. Now you can never hide from me because I'll always find you there's no escape. There never was."

Hermione cries harder pleading, "No please don't…"

But they refuse to listen to her pleas as two more sets of hands hold her down. Soon her pleading became loud screams of pain as her shoulder started to burn. She feels a strange power course through her body into every cells that are even her toes start tingling. She heard Fleur chanting a spell on top of her but she can't make out the words. The only thing she can focus on is the pain radiating throughout her body.

Fleur laughs as her family cress appears on the formerly unblemished skin, "Now sleep my pet because you truly belong to me forever. There is no hope for you now Hermione. There never was."

She feels a kiss on her sweaty hair and the pressure was finally lifted off her tired body. Hermione turns her head to glare at the trio but they just laugh at her poor attempt at intimidating them. She hears the trio leave the cell leaving her on the hard cold floor before she passes out from the pain.

 


	2. Still Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own HP…at all. Okay I'm in awe of the response to this fic. Seems that there was some confusion and some people blasted me for not putting this as a rape fic. I didn't because it's not, it's a dub-con look up the meaning if you don't know what it means. Update schedule…I don't have one other than I update at least once a month…ish. I have a full time job and full time kid plus other stories and I try to give each equal attention. So don't freak out cause I don't update often, I promise that I'm working on it. That being said I have some…inconvenient news, I'm going on a short hiatus until April. But if you have any comments or questions feel free to pm me or ask me on tumblr. Okay kiddos let's get his show on the road. More dub-con, BDSM and were!peen. Enjoy!

_**Hermione**_  woke up the next day groaning in pain. Her head was pounding and her whole body hurt. She thought that she spent the whole night drinking with her friends for a second. But the pain in her shoulder reminded her that it wasn't a dream and the fact that she was naked on the floor made it pretty hard to deny the fact that she was in a nightmare. A girl whom she considered a friend had her kidnapped by two psychopaths and they were picking her locked in a dungeon. And then she branded her like she was cattle.

She looked around but it's too dark to see. She didn't even have a window. So she didn't even know if it was day or night. She felt like crying. She hurt and she was hungry. So hungry and she couldn't even remember the last time she ate. She sniffed her underarms,  _'Or showered.'_ Even when she was captured by Bellatrix and Narcissa she couldn't remember it being this bad, at least the fed her and let her bathe. Maybe that was Fleur's doing but she wasn't about to hold her breath thinking that the girl came to her senses and was going to let her go. Because apparently she belonged to her.

She was wandless and she couldn't think of a way to get out of this. Her body was sore and aching but she managed to stand and feel her way around. The room seemed endless. There was no door way, nothing. She can't even form a plan of escape, it seems hopeless. She tried to stifle a sob but it breaks through and she sinks back to the floor. Pulling her knees up, she buries her face wetting her dirty skin with her tears. Shit this is not good at all and she has no clue how she's going to get out of this.

' _Do you really want to escape,_ ' a voice in her head taunts her.

Hermione sits up straight groaning at her aching limbs, "Who was that?" she wipes her tears, screaming, "Who is this? Show yourself!"

' _Tkks talking to yourself is a sure sign that you're going mad,'_  the voice snickered. ' _But_   _do you really want to escape? I thought you had fun last night. After all you did scream and, hmmm you came so hard.'_

"Shut up! Shut up! It's not…I didn't want it," she insisted. "You tricked me, it was magic." Hermione swallows bracing her hand on the wall standing up slowly, "Are you real or am I really going insane?"

' _Poor little muddy all alone in her cage now she's speaking to walls,'_  the voice crackled in her head.

"Bellatrix," she whispered. "Why can't you let me go!?"

She ignores the question,  _'It's a good thing that we locked you away there's no telling the harm you could do to yourself…Or that lovely couple I spotted you spying on before I through a net over you.'_

Hermione blinks back tears that welled up in her eyes, "Don't please…don't hurt my parents."

A light came on in the room hurting her eyes. She groans covering her eyes, "What the hell?"

"I wouldn't dream about touching your parents' dearie," Bellatrix teased from the other side of the door.

Hermione swallowed when the door appeared out of nowhere. It opened slowly revealing her tormentors. "If you're a good girl nothing will happen to them but if you're a bad little girl…" Her voice trailed off as she opened the door walking in with Narcissa following behind her. "If you're bad then you must be punished."

Hermione whimpered her eyes racking over Bellatrix wearing her signature tight black dress and corset. Her breasts were practically spilling out over the top making it hard for Hermione to turn her head. Hermione closes her eyes fighting over the arousal coursing through her ending at her core.  _'I am not gay'._

"Are you sure about that dearie? Because from where I was sitting last night it looked like your body was enjoying everything," Narcissa sneered.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "How…I mean I didn't say anything."

"Oh don't look so surprised, dear. Bella was just inside your head talking to you. Besides that your Occlumency isn't that good, we'll have to work on that. I can you read like those billboards you Muggles have. We wouldn't want one of your nosy friends to know that you like being tied up and fucked, now would we?"

Hermione shakes her head still in total denial, "I don't…I didn't…"

Bellatrix giggles walking to her, "You didn't what, dearie?" She shakes a playful finger at her, "No lying dearie, I can see want you really think."

Hermione swallowed hard looking away, trying to block her thoughts. But she could feel someone pushing at her walls and she knows that she won't be able to keep them out. "I'm not lying…"

Bellatrix snickered groping at Hermione's bare breast. When Hermione tried to push her away, Bellatrix smacked her thigh, "Bad muddy, be a good girl and maybe we'll let you have lunch. I guess you tired out by not enjoying last night you slept straight through breakfast."

Narcissa glanced at her sister laughing silently at her antics. She turned to Hermione and smirks, "Really? Then I suppose it wasn't you screaming your release last night. Tell me dear how are you feeling?" She conjures up a chair for her and her sister, "A bit sore I would think." She smirked crossing her legs.

Bellatrix gave her breast one more painful squeeze before skipping back to her sister. She whispered loudly, "I think she likes me Cissy! When do you think that Fleur will let me play with her?" she sits down with her legs spread. She notices Hermione watching her, unconsciously licking her lips. So Bellatrix lifts her skirt high. She winks at the girl, "Like what you Muddy?"

Hermione tried not to watch while the dress rode up revealing a hint of her smooth milky thighs. She swallowed trying not to concentrate on the fact that her privates are sore but that didn't stop her from getting wet. Fleur wasn't gentle in taking her virginity at all. She winches as she leans up against the cold hard wall ignoring Bellatrix, "I'm fine, Narcissa thank you for asking. It's an everyday thing to be kidnapped by two psychopaths and someone I considered a friend." She shrugs her shoulder, "No big deal."

Bellatrix cackled, "Cheeky…" Her eyes turned slightly crazed, "Keep that up and you'll earn a trip across my lap little girl."

Narcissa snorts covering her mouth, "I think that both of you will like that."

Fleur walked in surprising Hermione. Fleur grinned at Hermione tapping her wand on her palm, "Oh good you're awake, Mione I thought I used you too much last night and you were going to sleep the day away. But since you are awake we can begin our first lesson."

Bellatrix claps shooting sparks out of her wand, "It's about time."

Hermione bites back a whimper, "My friends will come looking for me once they know that I'm missing. So why don't you just let me go and I'll promise to forget this ever happened."

She glanced at the door. The three were a good distance away and she might be able to make it. All she has to do is keep them busy so she can make her escape. When she looks back all three women have grins on their faces like they knew exactly what she was thinking.

Fleur smirked sitting on Bella's lap, "You see dear that's the problem with being the brightest witch of her class they think that they're smarter than everyone else." She kissed Bella's cheek sweetly and Hermione had to squash a surge of jealousy she didn't understand, "I suppose we should've told you that we owled your friends last night telling them that you're going on a vacation and not to bother you."

Narcissa smiled icily, "You see you needed time to yourself after deciding that it was too dangerous to bring your parents back. You poor dear, that was hard for you and they understood after some reassurance that you'll be fine in time.

"And if for some reason they do get noisy then it's a good thing that I have an in the ministry," Fleur continued. "I've waited for you long enough and now that I have I'm not letting you go easily."

Hermione bites her lip as she inched her way to the door, "The ministry?"

"Yes," Tonks walks in smiling. She closed the door behind her and then sealing it back to a closed wall. "Good morning Hermione."

Hermione sighs relieved to what she thinks is a friendly face and her rescuer, "Tonks! Oh thank god you have to help me," she pleads to her. Not paying attention to the fact that her escape route was just taken away, "They've gone mad, please."

She smirked shrugging your shoulders, "Sorry Mione but you belong to Fleur. My Mum and I can't do anything about that now can we? It's not we want to try and break a bond that's dangerous for everyone in the long run. As for your friends that where I come in, distracting the ministry."

Hermione glanced back at the door noticing that it was gone. She realized that Tonks wasn't here to rescue her at all. She blinked back tears, "Why? I thought they disowned your mother and how many times did Bellatrix try and kill you, Tonks!? So how can you possibly be okay with this? How can you do this to me!?"

"Control that temper of yours Muddy it'll get you in trouble." Bellatrix laughed nuzzling Fleur's neck, "Besides I only did that because of what our parents and Voldy expected of me. I love my sister and my niece. I don't care who they marry, although I do wish that that they were pure breed," she muttered. "I had no choice but to go along with them. She is my sister after all. I had to do what I could to protect her and Tonks," Bellatrix smiled at her niece. "Even if it meant that I had to pretend to hate them."

Tonks winked at her aunt as she called for another chair for her. Bella turned back to Hermione, "Cissy is the baby I kept her out of it as much as I could. But then I had to stand by and watch that man laid his hands on her." She leans forward with a mad look in her eye, "Don't worry about him though he's in fine company at Azkaban. I knew a few guards that owe me a few favors."

Hermione blinked digesting the information, "So you stayed in touch with them all these years."

"Of course I kept in touch, you swot," Bella hissed. She started playing with Fleur's fingers, "Which why this side of the war was always going to be the side we choose. I never want to be a Death Eater but my darling husband," she spat out distastefully, "pushed me in front of that bastard, Voldy he did. I never wanted to be a part of this war or be married him."

"I'm happy that I killed him for you darling," Fleur says smiling.

Narcissa kissed her in thanks, "Enough talking let training begin. I can't wait to see what you have in store for the girl."

Hermione backed away hitting the wall on the opposite side of the room, "Please, please don't do this, Fleur. Won't Bill will notice that you're gone or…"

Fleur stood up straightening her dress. She started to walk toward her, stalking her prey, " _Mon chéré_ , I divorced him as soon as I realized this side was going to win the war. He just hasn't told his family that it was over but now he has no choice."

Hermione swallowed, "Why doesn't he have a chose?"

"Because I'm going to tell them if he doesn't. As a matter of fact I sent him an article in the  _Daily Prophet_  that I plan on releasing," she smirked. "If he doesn't wish to be embarrassed than he'll do as I wish."

Hermione shakes her head in disbelief, "You…you're…I can't believe that I thought you were a good person. That Mrs. Weasley was judging you too harshly but you are a cold woman, Fleur."

Fleur chuckled, "You flatter me, Mione." She teased, "I'm being to think that you like me a little." Her wand suddenly changes into a whip, "Now let's get started shall we."

Hermione tried to scramble away but the wall blocks her. She looks up and starts whimpering, "Please stop…" Hermione jumped when Fleur cracks the whip in the air, "Please…"

Fleur giggled, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have too much fun to stop." She pouts, "You wouldn't want to deprive me of all this fun, Hermione. That would be cruel." She smiles seductively standing directly in front of Hermione sliding her hand along Hermione's ribs, "How about if I promise that you'll enjoy this…eventually."

Hermione fought down a spike of arousal that shot straight to her core, "N-n-no…"

Fleur grinned cupping her center, "Hmm I beginning to see that you're already enjoying this." She leaned in whispering, "You might be able to deny it to yourself but your body doesn't lie. The way it reacts to my touch. The way you leak down your legs thinking of me putting my hands on you again."

Hermione moaned shaking her, "No its magic. You did something to me."

Fleur bites her ear, "Keep telling yourself that,  _mon ami_  you might end up believing it."

Hermione groaned jerking her hips letting out a breathy moan, "No…"

Fleur flicked her clit teasingly, "Yes…" She drags her teeth down Hermione's neck, "Tell me the truth, Mione." She blows gently on her neck, "Mione the truth."

Hermione shook her head but tilts it to the side giving Fleur better access. She groaned still fighting her body's reaction, trying not to enjoy this feeling. Fleur cupped the back of her head for a hard kiss. She snaked her tongue inside of Hermione's mouth. She tentatively touches Fleur's tongue, moaning into the kiss. She felt Fleur's smirk as she deepening the kiss even more. She heard the catcalls and whistling in the background but chose to ignore it. She brings her shaking hands up to hold Fleur's hips. Fleur growled pushing a finger into Hermione's wet opening. Hermione moaned she doesn't know if it was the growl or the finger but she felt herself gush.

Fleur finally pulls away from the kiss grinning from ear to ear, "Tell me that you didn't like that. Tell me that its magic. A spell. A potion. Anything other than your body screaming to be mine again."

Hermione leaned her head back against the wall moving her hips in time with Fleur's hand. She tried to find her voice to deny everything, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was moan after moan. She felt Fleur's digit leave, but before she could protest Fleur quickly entered her with three stretching her more than she did last night. She winched, still sore from than but the pain was forgotten when Fleur curled her fingers hitting a something that made her want to scream.

"That's it Mione, fuck on my hand," Fleur taunts moving her hand faster and harder. "Fuck yourself on my fingers. Be a good girl and moan for me  _mon ami_."

Hermione mouth hangs open and she squeezed her eyes tight, trying to ignore the voice inside her head screaming that this was wrong. That she shouldn't be doing this. Why did have to feel so good? Why is her body betraying her like this?

"That's it Mione," Fleur mutters. "Faster…"

Hermione shakes her head frantically moaning, "Please…"

Her back was starting to hurt from banging on the wall so hard, but that part didn't matter. What mattered was this feeling building up inside of her. The release that was so close she could taste it. If only Fleur would give her more. She just needs a little more.

"Please…"

Fleur leaned in biting her dirty, sweaty neck, "Please what? Just tell me what you need and I'll give it to you."

Hermione pants, "Fuck...please I need more."

Fleur smirked biting her lip hard, earning a groan, "More what?"

Hermione groaned, "You're an evil bitch."

Fleur smirk dropped as she tore her hand away ignoring Hermione's pained cry. Fleur slammed her into the wall hitting her head hard against it. She grunted, trying to shake her vision clear. When she looks up confused, she sees that Fleur's eyes changed from their normal blue to yellow. She swallowed realizing what she just said and knows that she's in big trouble.

Fleur hissed in her face, "I'm an evil bitch? Oh no Hermione you haven't seen me evil or a bitch. I can guarantee that you won't be able to stand after I'm done." The hand that was cupping her head tightens around her hair and she pulls her into the middle of the room. "I was going to forgo this part because it seemed that you were falling in line, but I see now that you do need to be taught a lesson. And I'm going to tear the skin off your ass!"

Bellatrix, who was quiet up until then pipes in, "I'll be glad to offer my expertise in this matter."

Fleur looked up surprised, as if she too had forgot that they were there, "Non I will get this Bella, but I promise that I will allow you to soon enough."

Hermione whimpered holding onto the hand pulling on her hair. By the look of Bellatrix face, she's not going to like what she has in store for her. But the more pressing concern at the moment is the thunderous look on Fleur's.

A bed appeared in the middle of room. Hermione whimpers trying to back away but Fleur tightens her grip and pulls her face up to hers. She growled in a low voice, "I would get on the bed and not talk back if I were you, Hermione." Hermione tried to shrink away but Fleur starts shaking her, "Get on the bed of your own accord or you'll get more lashings."

She let go of Hermione and lets her fall to the ground. She cried out catching herself before her face hits the ground. She looks trembling under Fleur's glare. She tucks her legs under her and pulls herself up to her knees. She stands up slowly. Her legs wobbled as she takes one tentative step to the bed. Than another. And another. She crawls onto the bed.

"Stay like that on your hands and knees like the bitch you just accused me of being," Fleur sneered.

Hermione bites her lip refusing to cry. She jumped when she feel something cold touch her skin. She heard Fleur's tiny chuckle and it chilled her to the bone. She swallowed at the first sting on her thigh. She closed her eyes when another slashes on her skin. Three. Four…

Hermione lost count but she refuses to cry out. Fleur taunted her, "Come on scream for me, Hermione." She laughed snapping her whip one more time, "Just one little moan for me, love."

Hermione leaned forward biting bad on the bed, ignoring Bellatrix snickers, and Tonks laughter. Narcissa was the only one that seemed to be sitting in silence. Fleur kneels on the bed pulling Hermione up by the hair, "No, no I want to hear every little whimper and scream."

Hermione looked over her shoulder sneering, "Fuck you, Fleur."

Fleur reared her hand back slapping her so hard it nearly made her head spin. Hermione groaned feeling blood dibble down her chin. Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing she ever said. Maybe.

"I will teach you respect little girl," Fleur tells her calmly. "I think I let you have too much freedom with your friends during your schooling. And the war. Too much freedom. But you will have respect for me and everyone else in this room. This can go easily," Her whip transforms into a paddle, "Or I'll beat into you either way works for me."

Hermione shook her head, "Get bent." She jilts her chin up definitely watching as Fleur swings her arm down, in almost slow motion, "Ahhhhh, fuckkk." Again, "Awww..."

"That's it Hermione let me hear you," Fleur taunts. She started rubbing against Hermione's raw backside, "Just a little moan, so I can know that you like this."

Hermione shook her head again, "I do not you cow."

Fleur slapped her thigh, "Language Hermione." She forces her to spread her legs, "Let's see how much you're not enjoying this." She drags a finger across her wet folds, "So wet, I can feel how much you hate this Hermione."

Hermione groaned, "Go to hell."

"I'm sure I will but not today," Fleur says with a small laugh. "But before I do, I want to see if I can make you scream for me. As arousing as this little whimpers are, I want more. I want you to scream so they'll hear you all the way in Hogwarts. And then I'm going to fuck you until you pass out."

Hermione swallowed, "You can try but I doubt that you'll be able to. Perhaps you should practice, I'm sure that Bellatrix won't mind. All those years in Azkaban I would think that she'd need a good shag."

Bella cackled more amused than offended, "As much as I appreciate your concern Muddy, Fleur doesn't need practice. And I've scratched my needs from time to time. As a matter of fact, I even had our dear Fleur moaning my name." She licked her lips, "She does sound delicious when she moans."

Hermione glared at her and Bella holds her hands up in mock surrender "Don't get mad at me dear, I'm only stating the truth. That's my new motto these days, the truth and nothing but the truth." She smiled at Hermione's incredulous stare, "What?" She shrugged a shoulder, "I watched a lot of those movie stories when I was in hiding and what better place to hide than in the muggle world? When the wizarding one wanted me dead until I was its hero."

Fleur slapped the inside of her thigh close to her sore center. She smirks at Hermione's surprised yelp, "Attention back to me, love." She taps her ass with the paddle lightly, "Now where was I? Oh yes, here…"

She brings her hand down hard, "And here…"

Hermione strangles the scream that was bubbling out of her throat as Fleur brings her hand down again and again. She lost count after an awhile. Her arms shook holding her weight up. Her lips started bleeding from holding in her cries. It went on and on until she couldn't handle it again longer.

Fleur was about to bring her hand down until Hermione cried out, "Please…enough."

"Tkks I asked you to scream for me," Fleur taunts. "Just a few more and I think you will."

Three more hits and Hermione started screaming and crying begging her to stop. And Fleur did getting what she wanted from the girl. Hermione collapsed on the bed, crying. She tried to move away but the hand in her hair held her in place. Fleur laid on top of her kissing her neck, stroking her hair until her sobs tampered off to small whimpers.

"Have you learned your lesson yet," Fleur mutters. " _Non_ , I don't think you have but I'll let it go for now. I think I made another promise to you and I plan on keeping it." She rubs Hermione's sore ass, "If you're a good girl I'll allow you a bath and I'll bring dinner early. You must be hungry, love."

Hermione whipped her nose and whispers, "Yes, I am."

Fleur smiled, "Will you be a good girl then?" Hermione nods hesitantly, "Excellent turn around. I want to see your face while I fuck you." She stands up and the paddle turns back to her wand. She flicked her wrist to make her clothes disappear.

Hermione turned over winching as the lashes in her skin burns, trying not to stare at the pale naked figure in front of her. She was perfect her skin seemed to be glowing. Hermione winches as the rough sheets rub against the sores on her bottom. Fleur smirked, knowing what was going on in Hermione's mind. Like Narcissa said her walls are weak. She's surprised that Voldemort didn't read her but she knew that Bella helped built better walls for her, unknowingly for years.

Fleur crawled up the bed making sure not to touch Hermione at all. She loved the small hitches and gasps of her breath. She loved the way Hermione fought with herself not to want this. It made breaking her so much sweeter and she was happy that Hermione was a fighter. The fight for control made her a worthy mate and it did turn her on as much as it did her friends. Speaking of which she looked up, seeing three identical hungry expressions watching them. She winked, taking Hermione's cold nipple in her mouth.

Hermione's eyes shot open, "Oh my god!" She never felt anything quite like this before. The tingle shot up her spine and made her toes tingle. Fleur licked the hard nipple, and then bit down gently. Hermione arched her back, "Oh…"

Fleur smirked letting the nipple fall from her mouth, "Hmmm you like my lips on you, Hermione. I knew you would," she bites again down tugging her nipple playfully. "I have a surprise for you…"

Hermione swallowed looking at Fleur questioningly, "S-s-surprise?"

Fleur sat back on her hunches muttering low under her breathe. Hermione gasps, when a penis forms where her clit should be. She swallowed, she hasn't seen one before but it appears rather large. She shook her head thinking that it would never fit.

Fleur smirk turned into a smug grin. She set aside her wand, "I was going to use a dildo but since you're my bond and mate I wanted to use something…more personal." She laughed, "Maybe I'll get you pregnant…imagine my daughter growing inside of you."

Hermione bites her lip not wanting to see it but she did and her second it made her happy before she squashed it down. Denial is the only thing she has right now and she's going to hold on to it until she falls.

Fleur hovered over her kneeing her legs further apart, "I think you like that idea. I heard your heart skip when I said that. She'll be beautiful  _mon chéré_ , our daughter. But first we will be married and then we'll practice every night until I get you with child."

Hermione closed her eyes not wanting to see it at all but Fleur was right it made her happy to think about it. She moaned when she feels the tip of Fleur's new cock brush up against her clit. She moaned louder when Fleur's cock started stretching her slowly. Inch by inch Fleur forced her into Hermione's tight hole.

"That's it Hermione," Fleur coos. "Let me in…  _Je peux vous dire que vous voulez que je ... si humide ... si chaud, mon amour._ "

Hermione arched her back, groaning as the rough sheets scrap against her sore bottom. She tried to fight the feels inside of her. She didn't want this to feel so good but it did.

Fleur moaned triumphantly when she was completely inside, "I suggest you hold on because I'm going to fuck you hard,  _mon chéré._ "

Hermione gasped as Fleur pulled out slowly. It felt like electricity was sparking all through her body, but she struggled to contain the moans that were pushing their way out of her throat. Hermione gripped Fleur's biceps when she came back hard. A slow steady rhythm was built. Fleur would circle her hips, stretching her further. She paused for a second giving her time at adjust to being filled.

Pretty soon Fleur started coming in harder and harder until Hermione had no choice but to wrap her legs around Fleur's waist or she would have fallen off the bed. She still fought with her body when Fleur leaned down breathing hot air in her ear. Muttering in hot French making Hermione's insides clench and spasm around the cock invading her.

She turned her head to see the Blacks staring with a hungry look in their eyes. Even Tonks licked her lips staring at her lustfully.

"Oh fuck _,_   _vous sentez si bien,"_  Fleur groaned doubling her efforts. "So fucking like this,  _non?_  You like having my big cock inside your little hole," Fleur nibbled on her ear. Her thrusts get harder and harder, forcing the moans from Hermione's throat.

Hermione groaned shaking her head, "N-n-no…oohhh."

Bella snickers, "Liar…bad Muddy lying to your Mistress. I think she should be punished again and again."

Fleur looked up, her tinkling laughter echoing throughout the room. "I think that my dear friend just wants to see you whipped again," Fleur pants pounding into her. "I think she likes the sound it makes. My cock hitting your skin."

Hermione closed her eyes not wanting to see the smug faces of these four women. Shit she hates the way her body was reacting. Hates the way Fleur's cock seems to be hitting her in all the right spots. Hates the way she can feel her stomach coiling. Hurling towards that release Fleur denied her. She wasn't liking this…not at all.

Fleur chuckled reading her thoughts, "You lie to yourself, Mione. You and feel it all of it as I can. My mark on your skin, if you open your mind then you will feel everything too. It would be so much easier…"

Hermione shakes her head again, ignoring the whimpering moans falling from her lips, "I don-don't…"

Fleur stopped moving and Hermione had to bite back a groan of annoyance. She opened her eyes to see Fleur's yellowish eyes staring back at her. She swallowed hard it must be the Veela part of her coming out.

"Answer me Hermione," Fleur taunts. "Truthfully this time, you like this." She thrust in hard, "And this…"

Hermione opened her mouth to deny it but the only sound she made was one long continuous moan. Fleur pounds in her harder and harder, hitting her clit every time. And she knows that whatever it is, that pressure is about to come crashing down on her soon. Last night she was too preoccupied and didn't notice if she did come or not. But now there's no way to deny it today, her body is screaming for release.

Fleur mumbled on her neck, "That's it  _ma petite loutre_ , let go."

Hermione groaned tightening her legs and suddenly her back arches. Her walls clamped down around Fleur, "Oh god…"

Fleur shouts, "Yes, yes that's it Mione cum for me."

She redoubles her effects pounding harder and harder forcing Hermione to crash over the edge again and again. Her body tingled all over and she felt like she was floating. In the distance she hears Bellatrix boisterous laughter and Narcissa small chuckle. Trying to blink the haze from her brain, she feels Fleur jerk on top of her and a warm liquid spread inside of her.

Fleur crashed down on top of her breathing hard against her neck. Their sweaty limbs tangle and their hearts pounding in their chest. Every so often she feels Fleur's magical cock twitch and jump inside of her. The mark on her shoulder tingles and for a second she feels the body on top of her humming. She starts realizing that it's Fleur she was feeling not her own feelings. She feels the panic start to bubble up and she forces her walls back up pushing Fleur out.

Fleur chuckled, "To late Mione, I know what's inside of your head and you'll come to love me and want me with everything that you are." She lifts her head up smirking devilishly, "But if you want to be stubborn about it…well I'll have fun breaking you,  _mon chéré_."

Hermione flushed trying to push Fleur off of her not bothering to voice her denial. It's a pretty hard thing to refute when her legs feel like jelly and her pussy is sore. But that doesn't mean she can't try and keep some of her pride.

Fleur grabbed both of her wrists slamming them above her head. She winches pitifully when Fleur tightens her hold, "Never push me away Hermione or that little paddling will seem like love taps. Or I might just give you to Bella earlier than I had planned."

Bellatrix cheered, "Give her to me Fleur and I'll have her licking your boots in a day."

"Hear that, she's panting to get her hands on you," Fleur growled. "I should let her paint your skin. You are mine never forget that."

Hermione whimpered but jilts her chin definitely, "No I'm not."

Fleur stands up waving her arms cleaning herself off and her clothes reappearing, "Fine. Maybe staying down her another day without a bed or a bath will change your mind. Don't worry I will send some food down…not much."

She gestures to the Blacks to follow her. Their chairs disappear and the door reappears. Hermione was still stunned over Fleur's abrupt mood change, sits up staring after her. And as suddenly as it appeared the bed was gone. She landed on the floor with a painful thud. She cries out, the hard ground sending a searing pain up her spine. She sat stunned for a second before scrambling to her feet limping to the door, but it disappeared just as quickly. She banged on the wall, screaming and crying out for Fleur to come back but she was met with silence.

She sank to the ground pulling her knees up, as the lights slowly faded leaving her in the dark once more.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the change of Fleur's speech pattern but trying to write her with the French accent was hard to write and I'm not sure if it was hard to read. And if I got any of the French wrong, I'm sorry blame Google.


	3. Breaking the Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Oh my god, I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but life got in the way. Hopefully the chapter is up to par. Feel free to curse at me I completely understand. I've edited the previous chapters. Nothing changed other than correcting my grammar. Hopefully it's an easier read now. So anyway on with the show...

 

_**Hermione**_  sat with the wall to her back and her knees drawn up to her chin. She lost track of time after Fleur and the Blacks left her there in the dungeon floor. It could have been an hour or a day for all she knew. Time kind of stood still when one was lost in the dark. Her mind was racing thinking of ways to escape though. Every attempt sounded far fetch to her because it depended on one of her captures making a mistake. That didn't seem very likely to her though. They might do it for fun though knowing how sadistic Bellatrix can be. Hell Fleur wasn't the innocent angel she first thought so her punishment could be ten times worst.

The thought in the back of her mind that was really nagging her was,  _'did she really want to escape?_ ' I mean she gave in so easily and the ache in her chest when Fleur isn't near her was getting worse by the second. Or it might all be because of the mark she now wears. The mark Fleur forced upon her. She felt that it was changing her already, because every time she thought about escaping the mark would start to burn.

She was hopeful that it hadn't been longer than a few hours since they left her, because she was starving and felt gross. Fleur had yet to come down with her food like she promised. At this point she didn't care if was a soggy piece of bread, her stomach was nearly eating itself in hunger.

She lifted her head when she heard the clicking of heels on the stone floor and magically the door reappears. Hermione knew who it was immediately by the way the burning ache of her mark started to weaken. Hermione blinked rapidly at the sudden harsh light. Her vision may be blurred by the light, but she could make out the shape and blonde head of Fleur.

"Good morning  _mon ami_ ," her voice caressed Hermione's skin like a gentle breeze causing her to shudder. She drew her knees tighter, "You look…well you look like crap."

Hermione tilted her chin glaring at her, "I wonder why? It's not like I'm being held against my will by a mad French woman and her band of mad friends. Speaking of, where are the psycho sisters?" She looked past Fleur at the door. A plan was starting to form in her mind.

Fleur chuckled, "You are as cheeky as ever, my love. I told them I needed alone time with my mate. They were reasonably upset of course but they understand." She walked closer and the door disappeared behind her. Hermione sighed of course Fleur would make it disappear.

She crouched down next to her making Hermione shrink away, "After the first time I saw you that day it wasn't just your beauty that I fell in love with. But then I noticed your intelligence and wit and that drew me in deeper." Fleur smiled playing with Hermione's matted her, "I knew you were mine and I loved you but imagine my delight when I found you to be loyal and fierce. Beauty can only be taken so far if there is no substance under it."

Hermione snorted, "You love me? Is this how you treat a person you love! You kidnap me, twice! Torture and brand me after you had taken me against my will." She jerked her head away, "I would hate to see how you treat a person you have no love for."

Fleur slapped her lightly across the face, "I would be carefully with that temper of yours my love."

Hermione swallowed what she was going to say next. She didn't want to make it worse for herself.

Fleur chuckled standing up, "I do love that spirit Hermione but I shall love breaking it more." Fleur gestured with her hands, "This is the way it is with my kind. Dominance and submission, someone needs to be in control. It's just bad luck for you that I'm the one in charge."

Fleur turned around and walked to the middle of the room. She muttered under her breath conjuring a chair. "I imagine that you are starving,  _mon ami_."

As if to confirm it, Hermione's stomach began growling, "Maybe a little."

Fleur twirled around giggling, "Yes only a little unless there's a beast in you tummy." She unbuttoned her jeans making Hermione's breath catch in her throat, "What will you do for a decent meal? Not those meager meals Bella wants to send down, hmmm? And a bath?"

Hermione swallowed, "I, it would depend…"

Fleur shimmed out of her jeans and Hermione's eyes followed them as they revealed her silky legs. "I want you to crawl over here on your hands and knees like the bitch you are and eat me."

Hermione's face blazed, "I, what? Fleur…"

"Hush I wasn't done  _mon ami_ ," she admonished playfully tossing her shirt on her discarded jeans. "Eat me and you'll have your bath and meal. Since I'm feeling generous I shall even let you out of here for the day. But you don't then I'll do as I originally planned and fuck you like I did last night. I promise I won't be gentle this time."

Hermione swallowed, "I don't think…I don't know who to do  _that."_

Fleur sat down letting her legs fall open, "I have complete faith that you will do well just like in everything else you do."

Hermione chewed on her lip nervously. On one hand a hot meal and a hot bath sounded heavenly, but on the other she wasn't sure if she could do what Fleur was asking. What if she was bad? And Fleur punished her harshly because of it. She was also sore  _down there_  and she didn't think another rough fucking would help that situation.

Fleur was smirking, she has been invading Hermione's mind easily since the first day. That little debate in her mate's mind was rather adorable. Little did Hermione know a rough fucking was something she was going to get on a daily bases. Oh well she'll let Hermione have her fantasies for now, there is no harm in it after all. But the circles that Hermione is running was making her dizzy, she must put a stop in it for now.

"Time is up,  _ma petite loutre_. Do you eat me or do I fuck you?" Fleur taunted crooking her finger at her.

Hermione swallowed letting her arms fall to her side. She moved one leg under her hesitating in moving forward.

"That's right come to me," Fleur whispered.

Hermione glared drawing a deep breath placing her hand on the floor. She could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest. So loud that she was sure Fleur would have been able to hear her regardless of her being Veela. She knew without even looking that Fleur was wearing a smug grin. She can't understand why she just doesn't try and make a run for it when she had the chance. She doubts that she would make it far. The Black sisters were sure to be hiding somewhere, just watching everything.

She stopped just in front of Fleur's open legs dropping back on her heels. She touched her leg tentatively trying to marvel over how soft her skin is. She licked her dry lips ready to dive in so to speak but Fleur stopped her.

"Before you kiss those lips I want you to these," she tapped her mouth.

Hermione clenched her jaw leaning up, "I hate you."

Fleur chuckled slapping her a little harder this time, "Tell yourself that lie all you want my love but I don't believe you. Not one little bit  _ma petite loutre."_

Hermione head snapped back, "You know this hitting me does not scream affection, Fleur."

Fleur smirked, slapping Hermione again hard enough to draw blood from her lip, "You like it. I can smell how wet it makes you,  _ma chéré._   _"_

Hermione shakes her head, "No I don…" She moaned when Fleur slid her leg between Hermione's suddenly. She rocked pushing against her wet folds.

"No use in denying it, Mione." Fleur voice taunts her. "I want my kiss now."

Hermione closed her eyes sighing as she struggles with her traitorous body. No matter how much her mouth said she doesn't enjoy it, her body calls her out on the lie. She tightened her hands on Fleur's legs as she leaned to brush her lips against Fleur's full ones. She had to swallow back a moan when she tasted them again. She could feel Fleur shake with laughter but she decided to ignore it and get this kiss over with.

Fleur bites down on Hermione's lip making the other girl gasp in shock. The blonde witch takes advantage of it thrusting her tongue into Hermione's mouth. Hermione's hips start moving in their own accord and her hands tightens around Fleur's legs.

Fleur grabbed a hand full of Hermione's messy hair and pulls back harshly. "Non, you hated it that. I can tell," she chuckles. She pushed Hermione's head down toward her breast, "I have something else I know that you'll hate." She put a hard nipple in her mouth, sighing with each tentative pull. "Yes that's it  _ma chéré_  just like that."

Hermione moaned at the taste of Fleur's skin. She never tasted anything other than her lips before. She hated to admit it, even in her mind that she likes the way that Fleur tastes. It wasn't fair, how her body was betraying her like this.

Fleur threw her head, enjoying the gentle suction of Hermione's mouth. She sighed giving her head a nudge. Hermione got the hint and regretfully let the hard nipple go. She kissed her way down Fleur's body. The muscles of her stomach quivered slightly with every brush of Hermione's lips.

Fleur was so wet, but she's been wet since she came into the dungeon, just thinking about all the naughty things that she was going to make her mate do. No matter how much the girl protested, Fleur knew that Hermione enjoyed being dominated. In time she would come to crave it, that much she is sure of.

She had a small bet with Bella on how long it would take for her to have Hermione, heart and soul. She already laid claim on her body she just needed the rest.

Hermione stilled just above Fleur's center. She inhaled deeply, even her scent was intoxicating. Fleur groaned opening her legs wider, "That's  _ma_ _chéré_  come get your breakfast."

The younger woman shot her a glare that even she didn't believe. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and hear the blood rushing in her ears. She gave a tentative swipe of her tongue on Fleur's moist lips. She moaned taking another swipe, surer of her actions this time. She felt the hand on her hair tighten, letting her know that she was doing something right.

Hermione pushed her legs a little further apart and she settled between them. Her tongue coaxed the little nub from its hiding spot. The breathy moans above her gave the courage to be bolder. She sucks the hard clit into her mouth.

Fleur threw her head back muttering in hot French. Her hips bucked into Hermione's face, riding it, "That's it you filthy bitch, eat me. Oh fuck, you were made to be my bitch."

Hermione was going to protest but Fleur pushed her face deeper into her pussy. She had no choice but to continue or suffocate.  _'Ron would love that,'_  she likes bitterly.  _'Death by pussy.'_ She gasped, when she felt a sudden smack on the side of her head.

"Stop daydreaming," Fleur snapped. "But if you're having trouble concentrating I can bring Bella down here to help."

Hermione shook her head, whimpering desperately. That was the last thing she needed, Bella's sadistic ass down here. She sucked harder on the swollen nub, trying to make the girl above her come.

Fleur laughed, "I knew that you like it. Your lips were made eating pussy." She moaned rolling her hips in time with Hermione's tongue. The more the witch above her moaned and whimpered the bolder Hermione got. She slides her hand slowly toward Fleur's wet center. "Yes Mione, stick your fingers instead of me. Fuck me."

She tentatively slipped one finger inside of her. Moving slowly, trying to find the right rhythm, but Fleur had enough of the teasing. "Another finger, faster," she demanded.

She added another finger moving her hand faster. Hermione groaned, still not admitting that she likes this. She likes the taste and smell of Fleur. She likes the way she moved on her face. The way she felt around her fingers.

Fleur heard her thoughts, but she was too busy trying not to come too tease the girl. Fleur's head fell back, "Curl your fingers! Yes, fuck just like that."

Hermione felt her arm start to burn as her pace slowed down. After the last few days she felt weak but Fleur didn't care about that. She pulled Hermione's hair, arching her neck back. "Did I say slack off little girl? I am beginning to think that you want me to whip you. Or maybe you want Bella on that pretty little ass of yours."

She slapped her hard across the face. Hermione cried out and tried to block her face, but Fleur snapped, "If you remove your fingers I swear that you will regret it. I will make the last two days seem like a fucking day at the park compared to what will happen to you. Do you want that?"

Hermione felt tears prick at her eyes. She shook her head the best she could, "No please Fleur don't…"

"Shut up, you pathetic bitch," she growled. "You better make me come soon or I will lose my patience."

Hermione started thrusting her hand again, trying to ignore the way her muscles were protesting. She couldn't deal with another round of last night or the day before. She found her rhythm again, curling in time with each thrust. Her neck started ache from Fleur's tight grip. She wanted to ask her to let her go but she was afraid of her reaction.

Fleur growled rolling her hips off the chair, "That's it you pathetic whore. Oh right there, Mione. You like being my bitch, don't you? My mate…" She loved the girl's fingers inside of her, but she needed more. She needed that tongue on her again. She grabbed the other side of Hermione's head forcing face into her center. "Lick me, now."

Hermione whimpered she was going to have whiplash if Fleur kept this up. And her nose might get broken. She felt a slap on the side of her head again.

"Stop complaining you dumb bitch," Fleur growled.

Hermione forgot that Fleur could break through her walls so easily. She poked her tongue out, licking the hard nub. She heard Fleur hum above her, so she did it again and again. Her fingers and tongue worked together trying to push Fleur over the edge.

Fleur sighed rolling her hips in time with Hermione. In truth, she could have come a long time ago because she was already turned on before coming down stairs. But she wanted Hermione to work for it so she forced her orgasm back as long as she could. Hermione soft whimpers and tentative movements were just too much. She could feel the pressure building until it became too much.

She tightened her grip until the point where she almost pulled the hair from Hermione's head. "Oh fuck, right there. Oh god…"

Hermione felt Fleur's walls squeeze her fingers and it was a struggle to keep her pace and sucked the little harder. She managed to push through the resistance. She curled her fingers looking for that spot one more time. She was pretty sure that she found it when Fleur near came off her seat. She kept thrusting until she felt Fleur's shaking stop.

Fleur giggled patting the side of Hermione's head, "Not bad for your first time,  _mon ami_." Hermione laid her head on Fleur's lap trying to catch her breath but she didn't remove her fingers just yet. "This was your first time, right? You didn't use that mouth of yours on anyone else? Say that obnoxious girl Lavender or even Luna?"

Hermione felt her cheeks redden, "No I've never…no Fleur."

Fleur laughed, "So I am your first, good. I shall take all your virginities as it should be, being your mate."

Hermione removed her fingers and sat on her heels, "You shouldn't take anything Fleur. It's mine to give and I never gave them to you."

Fleur chucked looking at the girl fondly, "Oh Hermione, as much as I enjoy your spirit I do believe I'm going to love breaking it even more." She leaned forward slight and caressed her face lovingly, "Once you give in I imagine this will be even more enjoyable for you." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Fleur silenced her, "Don't bother denying it. I can smell it," she inhales deeply.

Hermione swallowed thickly. She watched as Fleur's eyes changed to a bright yellow. It was unnerving to say the least, but it also made her insides clinch. As much as she tries to deny it everything that happened is turning her on. She hates that it, but loves it at the same time. Everything in her head felt muddled. She couldn't make sense at what she was feeling. All she knew is that she had to get out of here before she lost herself completely.

Fleur pulled Hermione up by the hair until they were face to face. Fleur nudge her gesturing to her lap. Hermione tentatively straddle her. Fleur placed Hermione's arms around her neck. Hermione wiggled around trying to adjust herself. Fleur bit back a groan when the other girl spread her wetness on her lap. There wasn't any time for  _that,_  at least not yet because Fleur had other plans for her.

She placed her hands under Hermione's firm ass, and stood up. Hermione yelped tightening her hold around Fleur's neck. She crossed her ankles behind Fleur's back trying to steady herself.

Fleur gave an airy chuckle and placed a kiss on Hermione's neck, "Do not worry my love, I would never drop you."

Hermione shivered at the hot breath on her neck, "Okay…"

Fleur muttered under her breath and Hermione knew that the door had reappeared. She buried her face in Fleur's neck, not to see who might be there to meet them. She was embarrassed at how dirty she must look. It's been days since she had a bath. She could only image on how badly she smelled. But what embarrassed her most was the fact that she was being carried around like a child. Not to mention the fact that she was naked.

She felt Fleur climbing the stairs and she tried to burrow herself deeper into her arms. She could feel her cheeks and neck start to flush. She could hear other people around her and her blush deepened. Fleur stopped speaking French to someone. It might have been one of the house elves but Hermione refused to lift her head and see who it was. She doesn't know how long she stayed like that, but the next thing she knew she felt Fleur patting her butt. She looked up realizing that she was in a large bathroom. She unhooked her ankles and set her feet on the ground.

Fleur smirked, "As much as I love you in my arm  _mon chéré_  I need to draw the bath and find towels. But if you are a good girl then you can hold on to me later." She leaned down brushing against her ear, "When I'm fucking your sweet little pussy with my large cock."

Hermione whimpered as the images flashed through her mind of her last encounter with Fleur's…uh cock. She let her arms fall to her side and she stepped back. Her mind was just one huge ball of confusion and she didn't know what to do anymore. She shouldn't be feeling these things about her kidnapper. She should feelings disgust and rage. Maybe it was the mark on her shoulder. Maybe that was the cause of her confusion.

Fleur laughed as she walked away to the other side of the room. Hermione took this opportunity to look around, noticing the large tub in corner of the room. It was as big as the one in the bathroom that Screaming Myrtle haunted. She can easy see it fitting 10 people at least. She wondered why the Blacks needed such a large tub that reminded her of a hot tub. She jumped startled when the water started to flow from nowhere. She watched as bubbles and water filled the tub in no time at all.

She noticed her reflection in a mirror and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She was filthier than she thought. And her hair looked a fright. She was sure that she good scare off anyone that looked at her. She turned her shoulder slightly, so she could examine the mark. It was a bird? A type of bird. Huge and scary looking? A Veela? Or something similar to it.

In with the corner of her eye she saw Fleur walk back into the room carrying towels. She turned away for the mirror frowning slightly. She knew that Fleur could have easily conjured some up.

"Get in Mione, before your brilliant mind thinks of ways to escape." Fleur said stepping into the water. She sighed relishing the warmth, "I must warn you I have very strong wards around the house and they would be quite painful if you try and get through them." She sat down gesturing for Hermione to join her, "Don't make this an unpleasant experience, love. I hadn't planned on punishing you, but I'm sure that I can come up with something if need be."

Hermione rubbed her shoulder, wincing slightly. She's been through enough of Fleur's punishments to know that she doesn't want another one. She took one hesitant step after another, until she reached the edge of the tub. She swallowed before dipping her toe into the water. She shivered and sighed as the warmth washed over her. She stepped into the water trying to sit as far from Fleur as possible. But the Veela growled low making her scramble next to her. She sat close enough for their legs to touch.

She looked over for her approval. Fleur smiled barring her teeth making the shiver that ran down her back feel cold. She tried to but the other girl out of her mind and just enjoys her bath. She leaned back sinking lower into the water. She closed her eyes letting her mind drift away.

She wondered what her boys were doing right now. Whether or not they knew something was amiss. They should know that she would never just disappear with at least telling them in person. They might be looking for her right now, but they would have no clue that it was Fleur behind her disappearance. Who knows how long she will be here before she was rescued. It didn't seem fair that she was always caught in these situations. After the war she thought her life would become easier and quiet, but she's here…stuck in these place with a crazed witch and her closest friends.

Fleur was listening to Hermione's thoughts and as always she found it to be amusing. Her mate was stubborn, but that made everything so much sweeter. She knows the moment that she broke Hermione would be the sweetest thing ever. To know that Hermione would be hers completely and forever was making her body hum with anticipation. She couldn't wait for that happen, but she knew she couldn't push Hermione to hard. She didn't want her  _completely_ broken, just enough to realize that they were meant to be.

But that was something to think about later. Right now she wanted her mate to wash her up. She smirked, just another way to show her who's in charge. She nudged Hermione with her hip, drawing her out of her thoughts.

Hermione shook her head clearing her thoughts looking over to the other woman. "Yes, did you need something Fleur?"

Fleur smirked, "By a dear and wash my back, Mione."

She frowned, "I don't think I want too."

"Hermione," the girl shivered at the hard tone in her voice, "I wasn't asking if you wanted to. I'm telling you to wash my back." Her eyes turned hard, "Or do you need to be reminded on exactly who is in charge."

Hermione shook her head and clinched her jaw. Her strength was coming back, but she didn't think that was enough to overpower Fleur. Not to mention whoever else was in the manor. She had to bite the bullet so to speak and do as she says until she can come up with a plan. She looked around for the soap and towel, which she spotted next to them. She frowned wondering when that got there. She didn't remember seeing it before.

She reached over picking it up as Fleur turned giving her her back. She glared at the elegant back as she scrubbed hard trying to ignore the silkiness of the skin under her fingertips. She didn't like this. First she was forced to have sex with this woman and now she's expected to act like her slave? This insanity had to stop and soon.

Fleur was smiling unphased by the thoughts in Hermione's head. It didn't matter to her about Hermione's poor attempt at contempt. She could smell her arousal and she could hear the way her heart would speed up whenever her fingers grazed her skin. She can bitch and complain all she wants but Fleur was wearing her down.

Hermione started chewing on her lower lip, she was getting turned on. She shouldn't be but with happened down in the dungeon and now. Urgh this isn't what she wanted…is it? She shook her nope, nuh uh she needed to get the hell out of here before she lost herself completely.

She didn't know when she started washing Fleur's hair, but she had a handful of her silky golden locks. She massaged the shampoo into her hair and she heard a strange sound. It was a humming of some sort. Hermione titled her head a little to the left and leaned forward a little. She broke out into a reluctant smile, because Fleur was purring. She struggled not to find that endearing, but she did.

When Fleur was all washed and rinsed Hermione started to wash her up, but Fleur smiled playfully and pushed her hands away. "Mione," she admonished, "you're going to need help reaching your back. Come sit in front of me, and let me do that for you."

Once again Hermione flushed to the tip of her toes. She seemed not have control of her body and found herself seated between the Veela's legs. Her body stayed tense when Fleur pulled her against her chest. She felt Fleur's hard nipples poke her back.

She swallowed, "I thought you were going to wash my back."

Fleur playfully bite her neck, "That will come later, no worries my love. My hands will be all over you soon enough."

"No that's not what I meant," Hermione said but Fleur distracted her when she started rubbing her arms. She sighed deciding just to go with it for now. So she relaxed and sank into Fleur's body. Her body reacted to every brush and caress that Fleur did.

Fleur smirked, cupping one of Hermione's breasts while she reached behind her looking for the soap. She lathered up her hand before washing her breasts thoroughly. "You're such a dirty little girl,  _mon chéré_." She rolled and pulled her nipples making them stand at attention. "You deny that you want my hands on you but look at the way they react to my touch."

"I don't," she denied but the soft tremor in her voice was giving her away.

Fleur grinded her wet pussy on Hermione's bottom, "I think, no I  _know_  that you are lying to me and yourself."

She shook her head not able to find her voice anymore. Hermione tried to hold in her soft moans but it became too much for her. Her head rolled back onto Fleur's shoulder. Her hips rolled in time with Fleur's movements.

"Just think of how easier things would be for if you gave in," Fleur kissed along her neck. "It doesn't always have to hurt." She pinched Hermione's nipples making the girl hiss, "But then again a little pain is nice,  _non_?"

She felt the heat all over her body and she didn't even care that it was Fleur, her capture making her feel this again. She needed…something anything to make this fire stop or she was going to explode. She sighed when she felt Fleur's hands drift lower, under the water. Hermione felt her heart thud in her chest. Fleur has never been this  _gentle_  with her. It was nice compared to the harshness she's experienced since she's got here.

"Put your legs over mine," Fleur whispered. Hermione obeyed automatically, draping her legs over Fleur's. "Good girl. Now let's see how much you don't want this." Fleur spread her legs, leaving Hermione feeling so exposed and open.

Hermione shuddered when Fleur's fingers brushed against her clit. She already knew what she was going to find, because no matter how much she denied it, she was wet. She felt like her whole body was throbbing with need. She felt rather then heard Fleur's chuckle. The deafening sound of the blood rushing through her and the pounding of her heart made it hard to hear anything. Her back arched when she felt Fleur pinch and roll her clit. Soft moans emitted from the back of her throat. She struggled not to react but once again her body betrayed her.

Fleur almost came when she dipped her finger inside and felt Hermione's wetness. "So wet my love or is that the water," she teased with lazy strokes. "I make you wet don't I?"

Hermione whimpered, "I…oh god. I don't know."

Fleur's lips curled, "Tell me the truth." She teased Hermione's clit, "Or I'll fuck you until you reach the brink and then I'll stop." She continued to pinch and roll her clit, "I'll make you beg for me to fuck you, but I won't. I'll feed you and send back to the dungeon and leave you aching. But before I don I'll make you drink a potion that stops you from coming. So no matter how much you play with your pretty little pussy, you won't until I decide you can."

Hermione groaned rolling her hips trying to get Fleur's hand where she needed it. "No please…"

Fleur nibbled on her ear and dipped her finger inside of her again. "Please, what?"

Hermione reached back and gripped Fleur's hair, "Please don't stop."

"Begging me already?" Fleur tssks, "And I haven't even started and you're already begging." The whole time she was talking Fleur started to speed up her strokes.

"No…yes," Hermione moaned.

Fleur smiled adding another finger while her other hand was busy playing with Hermione's nipple. "What did I say about telling the truth?"

Hermione whimpered her nipple burned because Fleur's pinches became harder and just shy of painful. And her fingers working inside of her, was making it so hard to think. She needed something, anything to push her over the edge. She knew that Fleur wouldn't give it to her unless she did what she asked.

"Please let me come," Hermione begged.

Fleur movements became faster, the water rippling and spilling over the edge. "You want me to make you come but you haven't told me the truth yet."

Hermione groaned, "What…what was the question?"

Fleur squeezed her breast hard, "Why are you all wet?"

Hermione yelped when Fleur squeezed her breast. "Ouch, Fleur…" her voice trailed off. She knew what Fleur wanted her to say but she was afraid of losing herself once she admitted it out loud. But on the other hand this burning ache between her legs was killing her, and she didn't think she would stay sane if Fleur left her like this for who knows how long. "You, you made me wet," her voice was barely above a whisper.

Fleur squeezed her breast again and removed her fingers from inside of her. "When did I make you this wet? While I was playing your perky little nipples," she asked as she raked her nails over the inside of Hermione's thigh.

Hermione tried to close her legs but the way she was sitting made it impossible. "No…yes…I was wet before then."

Fleur grinned, "Before then,  _mon ami_? Well that means you were soaked when you eating your breakfast."

Hermione tried to push her hand away but Fleur's other hand grabbed her hair and pulled hard. "Don't push me away little girl," she hissed in Hermione's ear.

Hermione moaned in pain, "I'm sorry."

That surprised Fleur, because she was expecting more of a fight from the girl. She decided to push a little more and leaving longer, deeper scratch marks on Hermione's leg. She grabbed Fleur's hands but did not push her any this time.  _'Maybe training her will be easier than I thought.'_

Hermione tightened her hold but she didn't push her away again. "Yes! Yes okay I was wet when I was downstairs. I, it made me wet eating you," she screamed. "Please stop, Fleur."

Fleur grin turned smug but she stopped clawing at the girl's legs. She didn't let go of her hair though. "See? All you have to do is tell the truth and I won't hurt you." She forced her head to the side and kissed along her neck, "But maybe you're starting to like the pain."

Hermione tried to shake her head but Fleur's grip was strong and it was impossible to move. She forgot all about struggling though when Fleur's sneaky digits slid back inside of her. She gasped as they stretched her and filled her up.

Fleur bit and kissed along her neck until she reached her ear. She whispered, "Yes I think that you're beginning to like the pain."

Hermione's mouth fell open in a long moan. She tried to block out what Fleur was saying but her brain refused to deny how much her body was reacting to this. She rolled her hips up to meet Fleur's hand. She dug her nails into Fleur's wrist, "Oh god…"

"Not god  _mon ami_ , just me," Fleur chuckled. She flicked her thumb on her clit making Hermione's hip jerk. Fleur smirked, "But you can call me that if you wish. I think I like that."

Hermione was having a hard time concentrating on what she was saying. The only thing she was aware of was the way Fleur's fingers filled her up. The way her walls contracted as they tried to trap her in.

"You dirty little slut," Fleur taunted her. "You love this, don't you? The way I fill you?" Hermione closed her eyes rolling her hips in time with Fleur. "Its okay you can say it. Tell me that you like being my dirty slut."

Hermione couldn't think. She couldn't speak. She didn't even understand what Fleur was saying, because the only thing she knew or care about was the burning in her stomach. The way it coiled there, waiting to burst and break her. Her nails dug into Fleur's skin, making her hiss at the sharp and sudden pain. But it only made her go into frenzy, slamming her fingers inside the other girl. The water lapped over the edge of the tub, but neither girl cared.

Moans escaped Hermione's opened mouth every time her palm slapped against her clit. "Oh…fuck…Fleur," she choked out.

Fleur loved the way her name sounded when she said it like that. She knew that the girl will be hers completely, but if she wanted to fight or pretend than it just made the victory all the sweeter. She pulled her hair hard making Hermione's head tilt further. She smirked at the pained whimper while she bit down on Hermione's sweaty neck.

"Oh…" she gasped. Hermione felt her coil and burning explode and her eyes roll back.

Fleur growled biting down harder and curling her fingers trying to get more out of Hermione. She wanted this one to be different from the other ones she gave the girl. She wanted Hermione to know that she didn't force or manipulate her body. Well not completely anyway.

"That's right  _mon ami_ come for me," Fleur whispered. Slowly down to help Hermione ride out her orgasm, "I can feel you. Feel the way your walls are trapping my fingers. The way they are trying to keep me inside."

Hermione gasped and moaned as her body shook from the force of her orgasm. It wasn't like this the last time Fleur used her. She didn't completely understand the way her body was responding to this. The fucking traitor as her arms fell uselessly to her side.

She felt rather than heard Fleur's chuckle. Her heart was pounding too hard for her to hear anything at the moment. Her body collapsed against Fleur's. She felt her fingers slow to a stop, and she moaned when she pulled out slowly. Hermione shivered as her walls twitched and convulsed trying to keep them inside.

"Oh fuck," Hermione whimpered. She shuddered swallowing hard, "I…what?"

Fleur finally let go of her hair making the other girl groaning pain. Her neck creaked as it fell back onto Fleur's shoulders. She felt Fleur's arm circle her waist pulling her closer. She moaned when Fleur started to kiss her neck, licking at the sensitive part where she bit her. Another mark of ownership on her, but this one more visible than the one on her shoulder. She heard Fleur growl as she bit down harder and her insides clinched. She could have sworn that she heard Fleur say 'mine' but she hadn't removed her mouth. Hermione closed her eyes willing her body not to enjoy this.

Fleur finally let go, "I should finish washing you up. I have the meal that I promised you waiting already."

Hermione heard her stomach growl as soon as she said meal. She didn't realize how hungry she was until this moment. She moved to get off of Fleur's lap, but the warning growl made her rethink that quickly. She settled back and let Fleur work her hands all over her.

Fleur chuckled pushing her forward so she can wash her hair. She blushed when she realized that she was dozing off. She was practically purring it felt so good.

"Lean your head back," Fleur whispered in her ear. She did so automatically, "Good girl." She flushed in embarrassment. Only now realizing how compliant she was being, "No don't tense up. You were doing so well. Don't make me regret being gentle with you."

She willed her body to relax again. Fleur grunted satisfied and went back to washing her up. She hissed when Fleur washed the scratches on her leg. Another mark. Her body was full of marks. Fleur's marks. She swallowed blinking back tears, what's happening to her?

Fleur nipped at her neck playfully, "All done Mione. Up up we have guest waiting for us downstairs."

Hermione stood up, and her legs felt like jello. Fleur stood up with her, and she was glad because she was positive that her legs would have given out if she wasn't there to hold her up.

She looked down muttering, "Thank you."

Fleur smiled. It was a genuine smile not a smirk or predatory one that she has given her the past few days. It was that reminded her of their days in Hogwarts, when she was a friend. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts because that girl didn't exist. She was never the sweet girl Hermione thought she was.

She frowned stepping out of the bath, and looked around for a towel. What Fleur said finally registered, "Did you say guests?"

Fleur's smile turned to a grin, "Yes. The Blacks have invited themselves over for dinner. Since they haven't seen you since this morning, they felt deprived."

Hermione swallowed, so it hadn't even been a day since the last the dungeon. "Yay," she says without any enthusiasm.

Fleur giggles bending down trying to find a dry towel, "Bella gets um upset when she's kept waiting, and trust me you will not like it." She glances up giving her a coy smile, "Or maybe you will. I've seen that you like it a bit rough."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Fleur…"

Fleur stands up, "Don't even bother trying to deny it. Need I remind you how hard you came all over my hands? Or how wet you got when I bit your neck? Or ran my nails down your legs?"

Hermione flushed looking away, "I don't know what you are referring too."

Fleur stalked toward her. Hermione step back not liking the look in her eyes. She backed up until her back hit the wall. She jumped when Fleur placed her hand on the wall next to her head. "Now what did I say about lying?"

Hermione eyes darted away, "Um…I'm sorry…"

Fleur winked leaning forward brushing her lips against hers, "You're being such a good little bitch, so I'll let this slide just this once." She smirked, "Don't make me regret being nice."

Hermione nodded rapidly, "I…thank you."

Fleur pushed herself off the wall, "Good girl. You can learn. You are just hard headed, but I like that about you." She patted Hermione's face, "I'm going to enjoy beating that out you. Come, I have worked up an appetite."

Hermione shuddered, "Um what about my clothes?"

Fleur felt the laughter bubbling up her throat spilling over her lips. "Oh my dear, you are so funny," she gasped. "You will not be wearing clothes in our home."

Hermione gapped at her, "You're joking. I can't walk around in the nude."

That started Fleur's laughter again, "You acted like you have a choice in the matter. No clothes for you unless I say otherwise. At least until you realize that you indeed belong to me, but even than I still might have you will be in the nude." She reached up brushing back Hermione's hair, "Think of it as an insurance of sorts. You can't try to run away if you are naked."

Hermione clinched her jaw refusing to rise to the bait. Naked or clothed she will come up with a plan to escape. But it will be easier if she could wander round the manor. She bit her tongue to keep her comment at bay. It wouldn't do her any good to start an argument, especially when Fleur is good spirits.

She heard Fleur clearing her throat, clearly trying to gain her attention. She looked frowning when she saw her capture fully clothed and her hair dry. She glanced down seeing the wand hanging idly in her hand. A plan forming in her mind. Maybe she can get ahold of the wand when Fleur was distracted. Of course it wouldn't work as well as hers, but in a pinch it should give her serve her well.

Fleur smirked, "Come; do not make me tell you again."

Hermione closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "Fine," she said through clinched teeth.

Fleur chuckled lightly opening the door not even looking back to see if the other girl was following her. She knew that she was she could feel it. The mark and their connection, she knew that Hermione was behind her. This was going to be an interesting dinner to say the least. Bella will not be able to hold her tongue. She couldn't wait to see how much control Hermione would have once the older woman started in on her. It will be fun. Not for Hermione, though but definitely for everyone else.

 


End file.
